


Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Harry Potter had defeated the dark Lord Voldemort, he had quickly became friends and even lover to Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. After a few years of being in a relationship, he finds out what his lovers truly think about him.Or in other words my take on the Draco/Severus leave Harry but without the mpreg.Endgame: Harry Potter/unknown
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Other(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold and silent, he noticed. Upon entering the mansion, he hadn't found the fireplace heated or voices talking like he thought he would. He shook his head and wondered where they were.

Where his lovers were.

Harry Potter climbed up the stairs to the second floor, where all of the bedrooms were. Perhaps they were simply sleeping? Harry doubted it, but he went to check on the master room anyway. 

And that's when he saw it.

With the door slightly ajar, both his lovers were talking quietly on the bed, both resting and seemingly naked under the large blanket, if their upper bodies were any indication.

He didn't feel jealous like he had been the first time they did it without him. And soon enough that became a regular for him. To find the house smelling like sex whenever he came back home. 

No, what caught his attention were the words that left their mouths. The harsh words that would soon mark the end of their relationship. 

"-- he always barges in, and makes way for himself without asking if he's even wanted!"

"Draco.."

"And! And! And he's always trying to get in between us, always finding a way to pick up a fight with me! Always craving for YOUR attention!"

"..."

"He's loud, rude, selfish - doesn't even know when to leave things alone!"

"I know you're mad Draco, but we still haven't found a way to peacefully make him leave."

"Who cares!? Just say it to his face! 'Hey, we don't care about you' and that's it!! How is it so difficult!?"

He heard Severus sigh, and Harry already had a funny idea of who they were talking about. It hurt a lot.

"Draco-"

"No! Either you keep up with him or come with me! I'm tired of keeping him in this house!" He saw Draco stand up, naked body revealed and Harry moved quickly to avoid being seen. 

He heard the sound of clothing and a belt, and he was sure Draco was putting on his clothes. Severus's efforts to talk to him drowning out.

"Fine!"

All sounds stopped, and Harry could finally hear how fast his heart was beating. It terrified him.

"Fine. I'll go with you, I'll tell Harry we don't need him anymore."

Harry cautiously peaked through the crack of the door and the sight before him broke his heart. 

There they were. Hugging. Draco Malfoy looking so small and precious in the arms of Severus Snape.

That's when he knew he never had a chance. That he would have eventually left their relationship. They only had room for two. Not three. Or maybe they did and he just wasn't it.

The thought broke him even further.

He didn't get to hear what Severus said next, having already left the house in the cold December evening.

A day before their fourth anniversary.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks have passed since the truth had come out and Harry felt well enough to get his things from the mansion when he knew they weren't there.

Granted his face was paler than normal and his vibrant green eyes and a shade of coldness in them so perhaps he wouldn't be recognized either way.

On December 28, around twelve in the morning he left his flat to get his things. He was still keyed to the wards he realized as he opened the door to the mansion and walked up the stairs.

The house was still quiet, still cold but also dark. He shrugged, and found his things rather quickly. He heard the front door open and he took a sharp breath. Footsteps grew louder before it stopped at the master bedroom, only a few steps away from his own room. 

He shrunk the boxes that had filled up rather quickly with his stuff, he was surprised it was all still there. He stuffed the miniature items into his pockets before putting his invisibility cloak over his head - which he had taken with himself just in case.

Sure enough he found Draco standing in front of the grand bedroom door, he paid no mind to it and quickly slipped away. Years of experience keeping his footsteps light and mute.

The wards gave his escape away however, and even he, himself felt the wards twist and bend. Didn't matter when he was outside the mansion and already apparating.

Within his flat, Harry looked over the pictures he had taken with Malfoy and Snape. He sniffed, tears already streaming down his face.

'Where did it go wrong?'

'What did I do wrong?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically updated whenever and idea hits me

**Author's Note:**

> so like this happened


End file.
